


Snoopy Stickers and Snickerdoodles

by CinnamonMilky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Stalking, Voyeurism, cat hybrids taeyong and yuta, dark/mature concepts, kind of, lots of using the same words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonMilky/pseuds/CinnamonMilky
Summary: Taeyong gets a love letter every Thursday





	Snoopy Stickers and Snickerdoodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/gifts).



> a/n: WARNING!!! This concept isn't for everyone!! So if you're uncomfortable with above tags please don't read this!
> 
> Also! This is a fic based off of my cc where I sent it to @dollieluhv on twitter! So credits to her for this fic being possible too 🏹💝
> 
> This isnt proofread/betad so there will def be some grammar errors, sorry!

Taeil can tease him as much as he wants, but Jungwoo knows love at first sight is a real phenomenon when his heart skipped beats to the happy giggles of Lee Taeyong.

It was cinematic, and Jungwoo wished he could bask in the exact moment the hybrid looked so beautiful under the sunny spring rays after the April showers had gone away. Little cat ears and tails that were a shade of an adorable mix of cotton candy pink and snow white. And the little piercings on his kitten ears that jingled when he was bouncing up and down with excitement gave the human a cuteness overload. Jungwoo thinks he could’ve drop dead at the overwhelming sight of beauty right then and there. 

After a while, Jungwoo began to see the same pink bundle of joy everywhere. At the library, on his way to literature, at the soft serve ice cream shop tucked away down the street; Everywhere! Not to mention, Taeyong was a kind boy, always off helping old ladies cross the street, giving stray animals food and a warm place to stay...Jungwoo thinks Taeyong is his angel meant to be.

“When did you sound like a main lead from a cheesy romcom?”, Taeil muses, eyeing the younger who had buried himself into his sweater paws. Without even batting an eyelash, Taeil grabs a handful of fries from Jungwoo’s plate, happily munching on them as he lets the other continue to mull. 

“Maybe I did”, Jungwoo huffs, pouting,”But what am I supposed to do!”

“Do what?”

“Talk to Taeyong!”

“Just...talk to him?”

The younger deflates, whining.

“Okay, okay I’ll be serious”, Taeil coos, earning a pout from Jungwoo,”How about you just send him a love letter?”

“A love letter?”

“Yeah!”, Taeil nods enthusiastically,”You can write about how Taeyong is pretty and that you have a crush on him”

“I don’t know…”

“You can name yourself as a secret admirer so that he won’t know it’s you. And if you get rejected no one will know.”

“No one but me and my broken heart, hyung!”, Jungwoo wails, arms flailing in exaggeration.

“Don’t be silly, Woo”, The older pinches Jungwoo cheeks, giving him a reassuring smile,”Think about it, you’re basically Prince Charming, I don’t think your Yongie will reject you.”

“...Where’s the nearest stationary store?”

The sudden question makes Taeil beam in delight, and within a second Jungwoo was being dragged to a tiny stationary store owned by Taeil’s friend, a bear hybrid named Johnny who Jungwoo hopes will help him win his crush over.

 

——

“What’s that pink thing in your locker?”, Yuta peers into the hybrid’s pristine locker, staring questiongly at the offending pink envelope that was perched daintily on Taeyong’s textbooks.

“What’re you talking about?”, Taeyong nose scrunches in confusion. When Taeyong had looked over and grabbed the envelope, a tiny “oh” came out. 

-

Taeyong,

I’m too shy to tell you this in person; but I think you’re very beautiful. It may sound silly to hear this from a complete stranger let alone from someone telling you by letter but I fell in love with you and I hope you have a good day! I love you

Yours, 

Secret Admirer 

-

“From your secret admirer”, Taeyong reads out loud, face completely red at this point as Yuta squeals in delight.

“Yongie! That’s so cute!!”, The other kitten hybrid squeals, eyes glittering in excitement as Taeyong’s were tinted pink at the letter.

The hybrid softly runs his fingers over the delicate parchment, staring in awe at the neat handwriting and adorable stickers adorning the letter. It was very pretty, and Taeyong couldn’t help but feel so so fluttery at someone taking the time of their day to write him something so sweet.

“Do you think they mean it, Yuyu?”, Taeyong whispers, folding the envelope neatly into his chest, eyes hopeful,”I really do love this letter...I hope it wasn’t a prank.”

“Yongie”, Yuta’s eyes soften, hugging the hybrid before beaming with reassurance and enthusiasm,”Of course! You’re not just some pretty kitty! You’re Lee Taeyong, one of SM Uni’s best dancer, the sweetest sweetheart out there, and more importantly-- Everything about you is beautiful, don’t doubt yourself so much Yongyong, I bet they also saw that you’re the bestest kitty!”

“No!”, Taeyong gasps,”Yuyu is the bestest kitty!”

“Nu-uh!”, The younger tuts, mischievous eyes glinting at the happy kitty,”You are!”

“We both are”, Taeyong concludes, Yuta nods in agreement.

“This letter is perfect”, The kitten adds, eyes full of adoration for his secret admirer’s sweet note,”I hope there’s more, I want to write back and thank them for it.”

\----

It became a routine, and Taeyong could not be more enthusiastic to see his locker every Thursday now.

Every time a letter would be perched on his bulky textbooks, the hybrid would purr in delight. There was never a single time his sweet secret admirer wouldn’t send and sweet thoughts and love. Taeyong found it endearing, always feeling light and sweet knowing that he makes his secret admirer happy. It had also became a routine for Taeyong to neatly place his newest message into a pretty little box that sat on top of his nightstand.

In a way, Taeyong felt close to his secret admirer that way.

Sometimes, Taeyong would write back too, because he thinks Snoopy (Taeyong started calling him that after he had found out his secret admirer had a love for Snoopy stickers) deserves it, too. Each time, the kitten would always make sure to decorate his letter with lots and lots of Snoopy stickers and tiny doodles. If the hybrid was feeling ambitious, then he would grab his favorite pair of lipstick, apply a shiny layer onto his lips, and kiss the letter before folding it neatly.

The next day, the letter would be taped on the outside of his locker. And at the end of that day, the letter was always gone, replaced by a new letter inside his locker. It always sat on top of his textbooks.

\--

Taeyong thinks he’s beginning to fall in love with his secret admirer. Whenever the kitten had a rough day, an extravagant gift of a bouquet decorated with his favorite flowers or a bag full of sweets would always show up, making the hybrid be in a better mood in an instant. 

“He’s so attentive and caring”, Taeyong sighs dreamily, staring off into space as his tail swished happily from side to side.

“I bet, look at the size of that bouquet!”, Yuta giggles, crooning at the bundle of colorful white, pink, and red camellia’s in his friends hand,”It’s so beautiful.”

“It is”, Taeyong purrs in agreement. It had been a rough week for him, with countless essays and tests and big, looming projects threatening him with deadlines. The poor hybrid barely had a chance to sleep with so many things to do here and there. It had worn him down so much.

“I think I’m going to put this on my nightstand”, The hybrid hums, stroking each petal delicately,”It’s so pretty, I wish it would last like this forever.”

\--

“Taeil! Taeil!”, Jungwoo frantically pushes open his roommates door. Face red as he waved the letter back and forth in the air,”Taeyong gave me a letter today! And it had two kiss marks with a bunch of hearts!! He’s the cutest ohmygoshohmygosh-”

“Slow down Woo”, The older chuckles. Jungwoo mumbles a quick sorry before throwing himself next to Taeil, snuggling warmly into the blankets,”I’m happy for you. I bet getting that bouquet was worth it, huh?”

“Of course!”, Jungwoo nods enthusiastically,”My baby deserves everything!”

“So much that you cry a little with how much he’ll spoil you in return?”

“Of course”, Jungwoo repeats, more softly this time, heart eyes forming as he hugs the letter tenderly.

”It means everything to me.”

\--

My sweet Yongie,

I wish I could have a picture of you everyday, seeing you makes me so so happy. I love you, baby, have a nice day! ♥

Yours, Snoopy

\--

My Snoopy!

You can take a picture of me if you want, kitty doesn’t mind! Mwuah!! (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)

-Baby

\--

After that, Taeyong would get countless of photos of himself, some that the hybrid never knew was being taken of at that time. All the shots looked precise and calculated, as if his secret admirer took the time to make sure to get his prettiest angle. His heart could only flutter so much, but Taeyong thinks it could flutter some more if his admirer keeps acting so sweet. 

Taeyong started receiving clothes, too. Big, soft sweaters, oversized hoodies, pretty stockings and sometimes even a skirt or two. The hybrid didn’t mind the pampering, and he certainly didn’t mind the feminine clothing or how everything was exactly his size. It meant his secret admirer cared about him! And it would be so, so rude to reject these gifts that his admirer had personally picked out for him. 

With so much love and care that came with pampering the hybrid, it felt right for the kitten to start dressing more nicely. Now, Taeyong would wear his gifts proudly, purring loudly when someone complimented his outfit or blushing a soft pink when he would stay still at random times, hoping his secret admirer was watching and taking pretty pictures of him. There was never a single moment that Taeyong wouldn’t look pretty either, dressing in his favorite and prettiest pair of pajamas. It made the kitten buzz with excitement, hoping that his secret admirer was happy! Because he made Taeyong so warm and fuzzy and happy, Taeyong had to return that love!

The hybrid would always be pleased no matter what. It had been a lot more racey, for sure, the hybrid muses, staring happily at the pictures where his panties would peek out underneath his skirt or the occasional slip of his shirt, exposing his collarbone. Each picture always had a note that always complimented him.

You look so pretty, baby!

Thank you for wearing the gift I got you last week, I knew it’d look good on you

You’re like a model baby, pose for me more!

At one point, Taeyong became more confident and eager to please. So the hybrid decided to wear his shortest mini-skirt and favorite pair of lacey pink panties that clung tightly to his ass. The hybrid took any chance he could get to bend over, showing off his pretty surprise. Taeyong shivered, ears twitching as he hoped his secret admirer saw. After all, the kitty had made sure to look extra pretty today.

\--

Open this at home, kitten. You looked so good I wanted to give you a reward for being such a precious doll for me.

-Snoopy

\--

What Taeyong didn’t expect was the picture. 

It looked amazing, of course. Long legs clad in lace stockings were shown off, and his mini skirt had ridden up so far his panties were out in the open, so clear for the world to see. It was incredibly lewd, especially since Taeyong wasn’t sure when it was taken either. But the one thing that made him gasp in surprise were the dry cum stains on the picture. It was a couple of splatters on the corners of the picture, but the scent was so strong, so recent, Taeyong couldn’t help but let out a desperate whine, burying his face in hopes to smell a scent more strongly while he rubbed his cock onto the soft cotton sheets. 

Taeyong felt so euphoric, a tingling sensation of bouncing on his pillow for friction while he tried to smell the cum stains on his own pictures. When the kitten had cum, thighs shaking in pleasure as he gasped softly in happiness, he was lulled into a happy dream.

One that was filled with his secret admirer and the most delicious snacks and the softest stuffed animals, of course.

\--  
\--

Taeyong frowned, tail swishing aggressively in annoyance. The hybrid pouts as he continued to jump up and up for the stupid book that was on the tallest shelf. Seriously, the hybrid huffs, thinking bitterly, the library should’ve have a stool so tiny kittens like him wouldn’t have to jump up and down for a dumb book about Romeo and Juliet’s tragic meaning of love!

“Do you need help with that?”

“Y- Yes!”, Taeyong huffs in between breaths, the kitten was still jumping, not bothering to look at the person who offered his help,”I can’t reach that stupid book.”

“I can help”, The stranger says softly, reaching a long arm over the hybrid to grab the book. Once the novel was safely secured into the hybrids arm, Taeyong gave a beaming smile and a polite ‘thank you’.

“I was so worried I wasn’t going to reach it”, He pouted, the stranger gave a small coo under his breath,”Thank you so much--”

“Jungwoo, my name is Kim Jungwoo, precious kitty.”


End file.
